Mario Kart Wii
Mario Kart Wii is a video game for the Wii home console and the eighth installment in the ''Mario Kart'' series (which also includes both arcade titles). The game comes packaged with a plastic steering wheel known as the Wii Wheel, which the Wii Remote can be inserted into, arguably making the gameplay seem familiar to Mario Kart Arcade GP. However, if the player wishes, they can also use the Wii Remote with the Nunchuk, with the Classic Controller, with the GameCube controller, or just on its side without the shell at all, resembling the control options of Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii. Mario Kart Wii ''is second most popular game on Nintendo Wii, making it the most popular Mario game on Wii. Gameplay Few dramatic changes have occurred in ''Mario Kart Wii, though there are some. For example, instead of just eight racers on a track at one time, there are now twelve. The players are also able to ride bikes. The game is the second in the series to include Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, with the first being Mario Kart DS. However, more options are included, such as the ability to play battle mode online, plus allowing two people in the same room to play with others around the world using the same console. You're also allowed to send and recieve Ghost Data via this service and enter tournaments started by Nintendo. A number of the items from the previous games are returning, though a total of three items are new to the series. The first includes the Mega Mushroom, which will enlarge the player, which will allow the player to plow over enemies, go over rough terrain without slowing down, going slightly faster than normal, and being able to crash through any obstacles. The next is the lightning cloud, which will give you a short boost. However, if you don't send it to another player within a short time by crashing into them, then the cloud will shrink you. The final item is the POW Block, originating from Mario Bros. on the arcade. This block will spin all players out, though if the user shakes the Wii remote or uses the d-pad (depending on which controller you're using) at the right moment, then he or she'll continue in the same speed he/she was, though still lose all of the items in his possession. Game modes The game contains the traditional Grand Prix Mode, Time Trial Mode, Mirror mode, Versus Mode and Battle mode, and also features the ever popular online mode where players can race or battle up to 11 other players around the world. Ghost race will pit the player against a ghost of another player whom is at, roughly, the same skill level as you. In Tournament Mode (known as Competition Mode in Europe), the player will have to beat a timed task such as collecting all of the coins, passing through all the gates, defeating a boss, or an edited VS or Time Trial race (even within a Battle Arena). The aforementioned mode apparently replaces mission mode of Mario Kart DS. Wii Wheel When Mario Kart Wii was revealed at E3 of 2007, Reggie Fils-Aime also showed off the Wii Wheel, which would at the game's release come packaged with the game in an enlarged box. The wheel could also be sold separately if one wished to play in a multiplayer match with everyone using wheels. With the Wii Wheel, the player will have to place the Wii remote inside of it, where it is stationed on its side. During races, the player can twist the wheel left and right to turn in the corresponding directions, similar to how you would in an arcade racing game (or even more specifically - Mario Kart Arcade GP). If players use the Wii Wheel a lot, then a golden image of the Wii Wheel will be placed next to their avatar while playing online. Controls Wii Wheel *'Accelerate': Hold 2 Button. *'Rocket start': Hold 2 Button when Lakitu's traffic light goes middle or when the countdown is 2. *'Steer': Turn Wii Wheel left/right. *'Use item': Click on Control Pad (up/bottom). *'Look behind': Hold A Button. *'Trick': Move the wheel in any direction when on the air. *'Drift': Hold B Button. *'Mini turbo' (CAN BE PERFORMED IN MANUAL): Hold B Button. *'Brake': Hold B Button or 1 Button. *'Reverse': Hold B Button or 1 Button. *Pause: Touch + Button. *'Wheelie' (CAN BE PERFORMED WHEN RIDING A BIKE): Move the wheel up. *'Home Menu': Touch Home Button (blue house). Wii Remote and Nunchuk *'Accelerate': Hold A Button. *'Rocket start': Hold A Button when Lakitu's traffic light goes middle or when the countdown is 2. *'Steer': Move Control Stick (similar to analog stick) left/right. *'Use item': Touch Z Button. *'Look Behind': Hold C Button. *'Trick': Move the remote in any direction when on the air. *'Drift': Hold B Button. *'Reverse': Hold B Button. *'Brake': Hold B Button. *'Pause': Touch + Button. *'Wheelie' (CAN BE PERFORMED WHEN RIDING A BIKE): Move the remote in any direction. *'Mini turbo' (CAN BE PERFORMED IN MANUAL): Hold B Button. *'Home Menu': Touch Home Button (blue house). Classic Controller *'Accelerate': Hold A Button. *'Rocket Start': Hold A Button when Lakitu's traffic light goes middle or when the countdown is 2. *'Steer': Move L Stick. *'Use Item': Touch L Button. *'Look behind': Hold X Button or ZR Button. *'Trick': Touch Control Pad in any direction when on the air. *'Drift': Hold B Button or R Button. *'Reverse': Hold B or R Button. *'Brake': Hold B/R Button. *'Pause': Touch + or Start Button. *'Wheelie': (CAN BE PERFORMED WHEN RIDING A BIKE): Press up on Control Pad. *'Mini turbo' (CAN BE PERFORMED IN MANUAL): Hold B/R Button. *'HOME menu': Touch blue house button. Nintendo GameCube Controller *'Accelerate': Hold green A Button. *'Rocket Start': Hold green A Button when Lakitu's traffic light goes middle/when the countdown is 2. *'Steer': Move Control Stick left/right. *'Use item': Touch L Button. *'Look behind': Hold X/Z Button. *'Trick': Press Control Pad in any direction when floating in the air. *'Drift': Hold red B/R Button. *'Reverse': Hold red B/R Button. *'Brake': Hold red B/grey R Button. *'Pause': Click Pause/Start Button. *'Wheelie' (CAN BE PERFORMED WHEN RIDING A BIKE): Press up on Control Pad. *'Mini turbo' (CAN BE PERFORMED IN MANUAL): Hold red R/B Button. *'Home Menu': You cannot do this. Play Modes *Wii Wheel—you can also simply use the Wii Remote without the wheel. *Gamecube Controller *Wii Remote and Nunchuk *Classic Controller New Features *Play with the wheel, GameCube controller, Remote/Nunchuck, or the Classic Controller *DS courses added to the retro courses *Motorcycles *The online play introduced in Mario Kart DS is retained *The return to single-player karts is retained from Mario Kart DS *12 racers per race *wheelies (for bikes) Characters Mario Kart Wii consists of 24 Mario characters and two costumed Mii's. Characters include series vets such as Mario and Yoshi and newcomers such as Rosalina and Funky Kong of Galaxy and DK Country fame, respectively, among a multitude of others. While Mario Kart: Double Dash!! introduced the character Toadette, the Wii installment of the popular series introduces a new baby - Baby Daisy. R.O.B. from Mario Kart DS has sadly been removed. Lightweight Available from the Start *Baby Mario - Introduced to the series in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!.'' *Baby Peach - First appearance in the series. *Toad - Introduced to the series in ''Super Mario Kart.'' *Koopa Troopa - Introduced to the series in ''Super Mario Kart.'' Unlockable *Baby Luigi - Introduced to the series in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!.'' *Baby Daisy - First appearance ever *Toadette - Introduced to the series in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!.'' *Dry Bones - Introduced to the series in ''Mario Kart DS.'' Middle Weight Available from the Start *Mario - Introduced to the series in ''Super Mario Kart.'' *Luigi - Introduced to the series in ''Super Mario Kart.'' *Peach - Introduced to the series in ''Super Mario Kart.'' *Yoshi - Introduced to the series in ''Super Mario Kart.'' Unlockable *Polterpup - First appearance in the series. Unlocked by having a save file from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and then play 57 races, or by getting 1 Star Rank for all 150cc Mirror Grand Prix cups. *Professor E. Gadd -''Introduced to the series in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Unlocked by having a save file from [Mansion and then]] play 37 races, or by getting a 1 Star Rank for all Mirror Grand Prix cups. '' *Diddy Kong - Introduced to the series in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Unlocked by getting gold in the 50cc Lightning Cup'' *Bowser Jr. - Introduced to the series in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Unlocked by earning a 1 Star Rank for all 100cc Retro Grand Prix Cups'' Heavy Weight Available from the Start *Donkey Kong - Introduced to the series in Mario Kart 64. *Wario - Introduced to the series in Mario Kart 64. *Waluigi - Introduced in the series in Super Mario Kart. *Bowser - Introduced in the series in Super Mario Kart. Unlockable *King Boo -'' Introduced to the series in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Unlocked by winning 50cc Star Cup.' *Hider - First appearance in the series. Unlocked by having a save file from Luigi's Mansion and then play 77 races or by getting a 2 Star Rank for all 150cc Mirror Grand Prix cups. *Funky Kong - First appearance in the series.' 'Unlocked by unlocking 4 expert staff ghosts.' *Dry Bowser - First appearance in the series. Unlocked by getting 1 Star Rank or higher in the Mushroom, Flower, Star and Special 150cc Grand Prix cups.' Mii Mii's are unlockable characters. In all, there are two Mii's in the game that are desigined around your avatar. Each one has a separate article of clothing, and the weight of the Mii depends on how large you made him or her in the Mii Channel. Not only do Mii's appear as playable characters, they have many other appearances throughout the game's multitude of stages. How to unlock Courses Nitro (new) courses Retro (old courses) Battle Arenas New Arenas *Block Plaza - A stage with many ramps that take you to a higher elevation, bridges, and statues of characters in the game that eventually drop into pits that become falling hazards. *Delfino Pier - A stage with water to fall into, with a wooden platform in the center and brick paths on the sides. At a certain point, a bell will ring and a ramp leading to a roof will open, as well as some gates leading into an open area with a water vent that will eventually fill up the room, so it is ideal to drive up the stairs leading to the roof, which has slanted sides and a chimney. *Funky Stadium - A stadium with many jumps, boost pads, and turnoffs on the side with jump boosts. You will enter off a ramp with boost pads. *Chain Chomp Wheel - A giant moving roulette wheel with a loose Chain Chomp rolling around the middle. You will enter from a side ramp with boosts and on to the wheel. There is a big golden star shape in the center that you can jump through and pick up item boxes. Sea creatures are seen outside the arena and you can jump off the side boosts to get item boxes. *Thwomp Desert: A circular stage with a patch of quicksand and a Thwomp in the center that will every so often stomp on the sand, creating ripples throughout stage that make it hard to maneuver through the course. Cacti on the sides are a hazard if ran into. Reappearing/Retro Arenas *SNES Battle Course 4 *GBA Battle Course 3 *N64 Skyscraper *GCN Cookie Land *DS Twilight House World Records Over time, various players from various areas have set world records to each course in the game. Here is a list of the current records. Competition/Tournament-exclusive Arenas *Galaxy Colosseum (Galaxy Arena in Europe and Australia) Karts and Bikes Things available at start *Standard Kart S *Booster Seat a.k.a Baby Booster *Mini Beast a.k.a Concerto *Standard Bike S *Bullet Bike *Bit Bike a.k.a Nano Bike *Standard Kart M *Classic Dragster a.k.a Nostaglia 1 *Wild Wing *Standard Bike M *Mach Bike *Sugarscoot a.k.a. Bon Bon *Standard Kart L *Offroader *Flame Flyer *Standard Bike L *Flame Runner a.k.a. Bowser Bike *Wario Bike Unlockable stuff *Cheep Charger *Tiny Titan a.k.a Rally Romper *Blue Falcon *Quacker *Magikruiser *Jet Bubble a.k.a Bubble Bike *Super Blooper a.k.a Turbo Blooper *Daytripper a.k.a Royal Racer *Sprinter a.k.a B Dasher Mk. 2 *Zip Zip a.k.a. Rapide *Nitrocycle a.k.a Sneakster *Dolphin Dasher *Piranha Prowler *Jetsetter a.k.a. Aero Glider *Honeycoupe a.k.a. Dragonetti *Shooting Star a.k.a. Twinkle Star *Spear a.k.a. Torpedo *Phantom Unlocking Criteria Items Ghost Ghosts a.k.a. staff ghost also appears in this game. There are curently over 30 staff ghost. Each of Nintendo's people have Miis. Medium appear at first, but expert ones can be unlocked if the original one is defeated. Regular Expert Trivia *On menu, there is a music similar to that of ''Mario Kart DS. *This is the second most popular Wii game, which means this is the most popular Mario-related video game to be released for Wii. External links *''Mario Kart Wii'' on Mario Kart Wiki. *''Mario Kart Wii'' on Wii Wiki. Category:Mario Kart games Category:Wii games Category:2008 video games Category:Racing games Category:Sports games Category:Mario games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:2009 video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo EAD games Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Games published by Nintendo